Fujoshi
by ZeHunHanus
Summary: Luhan mengunjungi club gay padahal ia adalah perempuan? apa yang Luhan lakukan di club gay? [HunHan] {GS}


Title : Fujoshi

Main Cast : Lu han, Oh Sehun dll

Rate : T

Author : ZeHunHanus

Warning : Typo? Biasalah..

 _Cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, membosankan maklum masih belajar. Ini hasil imajinasiku. Jadi maafkan kalau gaje . Dan maafkan aku kalau masih banyak kekurangan karena aku hanya manusia biasa :"(_

H

U

N

H

A

N

Gadis itu menatap lekat layar handphonenya, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, wajahnya memerah, mengulum bibirnya menyembunyikan senyumannya. Ah rasanya hidungnya akan mengeluarkan cairan darah kental.

"Romantis sekali siiihh" jerit tertahan dan gemas keluar dari bibir mungilnya, ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya karena tak tahan dengan video yang ia lihat.

"Kalian sudah sedekat itu kenapa tidak ciuman saja? Ciuman di depan umum kan tidak apa-apa" monolognya. Ah sayang sekali ia tak membawa earphone terpaksa harus menonton video tanpa suara.

"Menonton video menjijikan lagi ya Lu?" Katanya dengan tak suka. Gadis itu adalah Kyungsoo, gadis yang sedang sibuk menonton itu cukup terkejut karena suara yang muncul tiba-tiba. Kau terlalu fokus nonton nona.

Luhan mematikan handphonenya lalu menatap Kyungsoo sahabatnya sejak Junior high school. Ia memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam tas lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Tempat duduk mereka berada di pojok tapi bukan dekat jendela. Mereka sudah berjanji kalau mereka tak boleh memainkan handphonenya agar tidak ada yang merasa diabaikan.

"Kau tahu lah soo" kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat selera sahabatnya yang aneh.

"Kau tahu kan tadi mereka sangat romantis mereka real bukan akting, aku sangat sangaat sangaaaaat bersyukur dan ingin berterima kasih pada orang yang merekam mereka diam-diam" bibirnya bergerak dengan semangat menceritakannya pada sahabatnya, mata rusanya berbinar-binar cerita tentang hal yang disukainya walaupun tak pernah digubris oleh sahabatnya

"Handphonemu itu sudah penuh dengan gambar dan video gay yang menjijikan lu" Kyungsoo pernah meminjam handphone gadis rusa itu dan memeriksa galerinya karena rasa bosan. Dan kyungsoo jijik bahkan mual-mual ketika melihat bahkan menonton videonya.

Luhan terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan sahabatnya.

"untuk apa jijik? Justru mereka sangat romantis membuat jantungku berdegup dengan kencang tidak seperti drama bodohmu yang palsu itu" Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sangat tergila-gila dengan drama, mereka berapa kali harus adu mulut karena aliran mereka sukai berbeda.

"Setidaknya mereka lurus, tidak seperti drama menjijikan dan tidak normal milikmu" luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh lelah juga berdebat dengan kyungsoo.

"Perhatiaaaaaaaannn" kompak sekelas menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat ketua kelasnya yang berdandan rapi itu.

"Nanti Mr Kim tidak akan datang jadi pelajaran pertama kosong"

"Yeaaayyyyyy" sekelas teriak bersama bahkan ada yang sengaja melempar bola dari kertas itu entah apa maksudnya.

"Tapiiiii" mereka seketika diam mendengar kata 'tapi' yang keluar dari mulut Suho si ketua kelas.

"Kerjakan halaman 64 sampai 80 dikumpul nanti"

"Apaaa?" Lagi dengan kompaknya mereka berteriak. Itu sangat banyak ngomong-ngomong. Mereka seperti diangkat tinggi-tinggi lalu dijatuhkan dengan tak berprikemanusiaan.

"Daannn" lagi mereka mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ketua kelas. Jantung mereka berdegup dengan kencang.

"Aku berbohong" mereka langsung saja melemparkan kertas kearah ketua kelas dengan kesal. Si ketua kelas langsung saja lari tak ingin kena amukan teman kelasnya yang emosional itu.

"Astaga ketua kelas sialan mereka suka sekali mengerjai kita, aktingnya benar-benar bagus" luhan dan kyungsoo tertawa karena kejadian tadi.

Luhan menghapus cairan liquid dimatanya karena tertawa tadi, wajah teman kelasnya yang emosi benar-benar lucu.

Kembali ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan, membuat kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya aneh.

"Kenapa lagi Lu?"

"Episode make it righ akan habis, aku belum siap kyungsoo" kyungsoo menyesal telah mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya. Tau-taunya Luhan sedih dan ingin menangis karena drama gay kesukaan Luhan akan selesai. Ia tak pernah begini kalau episode drama kesukannya akan habis justru ia sangat senang.

"Ck lu kau berlebihan"

"Aku tidak berlebihan, sangat susah mendapat drama gay tau" Luhan mengrucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

Kyungsoo menatap lekat-lekat wajah sahabatnya, membuat luhan risih lalu mendorong kening sahabatnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau normalkan Lu?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya sebelah, menatap sahabatnya heran. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama dan kyungsoo menanyakan orientasi seksualnya.

'Ah aku dapat ide' luhan menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya..."bisiknya, lalu sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya agar sahabatnya itu penasaran

"Sebenarnya apa Lu? Cepat katakan" desak Kyungsoo membuat luhan mengulum bibirnya untuk menahan tawanya.

"Aku sebenarnya lesbie, dan aku rasa aku menyukaimu Soo" mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat makin bulat karena melototkan matanya terkejut dengan perkataan sahabatnya yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"APAAAA?" teriak Kyungsoo membuat Luhan menutup telinganya. Kyungsoo berteriak dekat telinganya. Bisa-bisa ia tuli.

"Yaaakk tidak usah berteriak Soo"

"Kau menyukaiku?" Kyungsoo menjauhkan kursinya dari kursi Luhan. Membuat Luhan lagi-lagi menyeringai.

"Astaga Soo hahahaha" Luhan tertawa dengan kencang, ia memegang perutnya tak tahan melihat ekspresi kyungsoo yang lucu karena ketakutan dan jijik menjadi satu.

"Aku normal Soo, aku suka dengan pisang" kata Luhan ambigu. Membuat Kyungsoo memukul lengan Luhan dengan manja.

"Aduh sakit kyungsoo"

...

"Sayaaaangg" teriak lelaki yang berkulit tan yang membuat siapa saja meleleh karena keseksiannya. Duduk disebelah kekasihnya lalu mencium pipinya dengan sayang membuat gadis yang dicium merona.

"Hai Jongin" sapa Luhan lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya sambil menonton film di handphonenya. Saat ini mereka berada di kantin untuk mengisi energi mereka yang telah hilang dan juga berkesempatan untuk menemui pujaan hatinya.

"Soo suap aku" kata Jongin manja kepada kekasihnya membuat Kyungsoo memutar matanya jengah.

"Lu nanti saja nonton filmnya makan dulu" kata Kyungsoo layaknya seorang mama menegur sang anak mengabaikan kekasihnya yang minta dimanja.

"Nonton film gay lagi Lu?" Tanya Jongin, ia sudah tahu tentang selera Luhan yang aneh dan membuat dirinya jijik. Ayolah ia namja dan ia normal lalu menonton video gay di handphone luhan membuat ia ingin membakar handphone gadis itu.

"Kalau kau suka yang berbau gay lalu bagaimana kau akan dapat kekasih? Selamanya kau akan single Lu"

Luhan berdecak sebal lalu mempause film yang sedang berputar di handphonenya lalu menyimpan hanphone di sakunya.

"Puas?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Jongin mencubit pipinya gemas.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap siswa-siswa yang berada di kantin. Siapa tahu di sekolah ini ada yang gay dan bermesraan di kantin. Luhan jadi dapat FS gratis dan fs di depan mata lagi. Luhan terkekeh pelan memikirkannya.

"Luhaann" Kyungsoo mencubit tangan Luhan karena dari tadi ia mengobrol dengan Luhan tapi gadis itu mengabaikannya.

"Awwhh Apa Soo?" Luhan mengusap tangannya yang kena cubitan tadi, ahh cubitan kyungsoo memang benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Kau melihat apa sih?"

"Ohh aku melihat laki-laki disini, siapa tau ada pasangan gay disini jadi aku bisa fangirl ria dan aku akan mendukung mereka bahkan kalau bisa aku membuat fanklub untuknya"

"Kenapa kau tidak ke club khusus gay saja Lu?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Jongin. Mengerjabkan matanya dua kali, mencerna kalimat Jongin.

Di Seoul ada club gay? Kenapa ia baru tahu?

"Club gay?"

"Iya Lu-"

"Yaakk Kim Jongin kenapa kau bisa tahu huh?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah garang, jangan-jangan Jongin gay dan mereka berpacaran untuk menutupinya agar terlihat normal. Dan ternyata jongin punya kekasih namja yang mungkin sekarang menunggunya di apartemen Jongin.

Melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo, jongin jadi panik dan takut kalau gadis itu salah paham.

"Tidak sayang, aku mendengarnya dari teman kelasku"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya sayang be-"

"Dimana alamatnya Jongin?" Lagi-lagi ucapannya dipotong. Arrgggghh rasanya ia ingin menjitak kepala gadis-gadis ini.

"Kau mau kesana?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia harus kesana karena ia ingin jiwa fujoshinya terpenuhi, melihat pasangan gay di depan matanya pasti membuat dirinya akan menjerit tertahan atau mungkin ia akan mimisan. Ahh ia harus membeli tissue banyak-banyak.

"Bagaimana caranya kau kesana Lu? Itu kan club gay dan pasti perempuan tak diijinkan masuk ke sana" ahh kyungsoo memang pintar, luhan bahkan tak memikirkannya sampai kesana. Bagaimana caranya agar bisa masuk ke club gay itu?

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Lu?" Lagi-lagi Luhan menanggukkan kepalanya malas, ini sudah puluhan kali kyungsoo menanyakannya dan membuat dirinya bosan. Mereka tinggal bersama di rumah orang tua Kyungsoo, orang tua kyungsoo telah tiada. Sampai sekarang Kyungsoo tak mau menjawab penyebab orang tuanya meninggal, dan luhan mengerti kyungsoo tak ingin membahasnya.

"Sangat sangat sangat yakin Soo, cepat potong rambutku" setelah mendapat alamat club itu dari jongin, tanpa memikirkannya dua kali ia dengan yakin ingin memotong rambutnya seperti laki-laki agar bisa masuk kesana. Bahkan ia sudah membeli baju dan celana laki-laki dan juga membeli korset agar dadanya menjada rata.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjitak kepala sahabatnya yang sudah tidak waras itu. Ia memegang rambut panjang Luhan yang halus, hitam, dan terlebih lagi rambutnya sangat indah. Daridulu ia ingin rambutnya seperti Luhan tapi Luhan dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan ingin memotong rambutnya agar bisa masuk ke club bodoh itu. Dimana otakmu Luhan? Padahal tadi ia menyarankan pakai wig saja tapi luhan menolaknya mentah-mentah karena takut dengan rambut palsu itu. Ck

"Aku potong ya Lu" kyungsoo dengan tak rela memotong rambut sahabatnya. Ia akan membakar jongin hidup-hidup karena sarannya membuat sahabatnya jadi tak waras.

...

Luhan meneguk salivanya kasar, ini jauh dari imajinasinya. Ahh jantungnya tak bisa memompa dengan benar karena korset sialan ini benar-benar membuat dirinya tak bisa bernapas bahkan menyiksa dirinya.

Ia merapihkan rambutnya yang pendek itu. Dan saat menuju ke Club ada gadis yang menggodanya membuat Luhan ingin muntah. Apa luhan setampan itu sampai-sampai digoda?

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi paling ujung. Ia tak mau jadi pusat perhatian. Ia melihat pasangan kaum pelangi itu, ada yang berciuman dengan panasnya bahkan ada yang melakukan hal tak senonoh. Dan lihat strippernya laki-laki dan cantik sekali. Luhan merasa gagal jadi perempuan kalau begini.

Luhan ingin menjerit, kenapa pasangan gay sangat romantis? Ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dihidungnya, darah. Dan sialnya lupa membawa tissue. Ingin ke toilet luhan tak cukup berani jangan sampai penyamarannya terbongkar

"Ini" luhan melihat sapu tangan berwarna biru itu di depan matanya. Mendongakkan kepala menatap pria tampan, mengerjabkan matanya terpesona melihatnya.

Luhan dengan ragu mengambil sapu tangan itu lalu menghapus jejak darah di hidungnya. Astaga ini memalukan.

"Sendiri?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya tak ingin berbicara karena takut suaranya akan seperti perempuan.

Sadarlah Lu, kau memang perempuan.

"Namaku Jaehyun" Luhan melihat tangan laki-laki yang bernama Jaehyun itu, menatap wajah Jaehyun yang tersenyum dengan lesung pipi yang membuatnya makin tampan dan manis.

"Lulu" sial kenapa harus nama Lulu? Bukannya terdengar feminim. Ah masa bodoh ia terlalu terkejut. Luhan menyambut uluran tangan itu lalu tersenyum dengan kaku.

"Ah Lulu nama yang bagus" luhan hanya kekeh dengan canggung.

"Boleh minta nomormu ma- aarrghhh" luhan melototkan matanya melihat telinga jaehyun di tarik oleh lelaki yang cukup tampan juga.

"Mau nomornya huh? Aku akan memutuskan telingamu dulu"

'Pasti dia bottomnya' ucap Luhan dalam hati.

'So sweet sekali sih mereka' luhan menopang dagunya melihat pasangan itu dengan berbinar-binar, top yang takut dengan bottomnya. Mereka pergi dengan telinga jaehyun masih ditarik oleh bottomnya.

Ternyata top juga bisa genit ya.

"Mau pesan apa?" Luhan terkejut karena datangnya pelayan ke mejanya lalu ia duduk dengan tegak layaknya putri presiden yang ikut meeting.

"A-aku mau pesan hmmm susu" jawab Luhan.

Susu? Susu? Di Club ada susu? Kau bodoh sekali Lu Han.

"Susu? Ah maaf tidak ada susu disini manis" pipinya merona dipanggil manis, tapi sadar Luhan kau sedang di Club gay. gay Luhan. Luhan menampar dirinya sendiri lalu menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Aku.. aku pesan wine saja" jawab Luhan. Pelayan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai meninggalkan gadis yang sedang menyamar jadi laki-laki itu.

Luhan lagi-lagi menopang dagunya sesekali memperbaiki korset di dadanya yang sepertinya melorot. Hidungnya sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah dan sapu tangan tadi sudah kotor oleh darahnya walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Luhan fokus melipat sapu tangan itu agar tidak terlalu bosan.

"Kau mau kemana huh?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya melihat lelaki yang tampan dengan wajah dingin dan lelaki yang cukup manis tapi tampan juga. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu memegang lengan lelaki wajah manis itu.

"Aku? Aku ingin pulang" jawabnya seperti membentak.

"Kenapa? Aku baru saja datang dan kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Oke Luhan sepertinya harus menonton pasangan gay bertengkar, padahal luhan ingin melihat pasangan gay yang beromantis ria.

"Iya aku ingin meninggalkanmu, selamanya. Kau membuatku kecewa aku sudah menunggumu lalu kau datang terlambat. Menunggu itu tidak enak Sehun"

sepertinya bottom merajuk karena menunggu terlalu lama, ternyata bottom benar-benar manja.

'Pasti mereka akan berbaikan lalu berciuman lalu mereka akan aigoo aku tidak sanggup memikirkannya' luhan menangkup pipinya karena merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Aku terlambat hanya lima belas menit lalu kau merajuk seperti perempuan baek" luhan tersadar dari lamunannya menatap sepasang kekasih yang masih bertengkar.

Kenapa harus bawa perempuan?

"Ck terserah, kita putus" ucapnya lalu melepaskan pegangan tangan lelaki yang bernama sehun.

Lagi Sehun memegang bahu baekhyun dan meremasnya pelan. Membalikkan badan baekhyun menciumnya dengan kasar.

Luhan menahan napasnya, ia menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan tadi jangan sampai hidungnya mengeluarkan darah lagi.

Baekhyun melepaskan tautannya menatap sehun dengan marah.

Bugh

Meninju rahang sehun dengan keras "asal kau tahu saja aku ini masih lelaki dan kau benar-benar kurang ajar. Kau pantas menerimanya. Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi" katanya dingin lalu meninggalkan sehun.

Luhan melihat baekhyun dengan berbinar-binar. "Dia keren sekali"

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya melihat sehun yang memegang rahangnya karena ditinju. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya kaku.

Luhan menggeser badannya, sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa menyandarkan tubuhnya masih memegang rahangnya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia tak menyangka mantan kekasihnya bisa sekuat itu.

Luhan lagi-lagi duduk tegak dan kaku. Ia hanya diam sesekali melirik sehun.

"Menunggu seseorang?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri?" luhan menganggukkan kepalanya kaku.

"Apa kau bisu?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lagi-lagi dengan kaku.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menjawab? Siapa namamu?" Luhan meneguk salivanya semoga malam ini penyamarannya tak terbongkar.

"A.. aku LuHa eh Lulu" luhan membungkukkan badannya sebagai sopan santun.

"Aku sehun" jawabnya singkat.

"Ini winenya manis" luhan tersenyum simpul kepada pelayan itu yang menaruh botol wine dan gelas di mejanya.

"Terima kasih" jawab Luhan. Tapi ia tak berniat minum wine. Ia tak mau mabuk.

"Malam ini sepertinya malam tersial bagiku" luhan menatap sehun dengan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku baru saja diputuskan kekasihku karena datang terlambat. Menurutmu lima belas menit itu lama atau sebentar?"

"Sebentar maybe" jawab Luhan singkat. Sepertinya kasus sehun seperti fanfiction yaoi yang pernah ia baca.

"Kau tahu Sehun, aku pernah baca fanfiction yaoi jika kekasihmu memutuskanmu karena hal sepele berarti dia selingkuh. Dia melakukannya agar merasa tak bersalah dan mempunyai alasan untuk putus denganmu" oceh Luhan membuat sehun tersenyum tipis karena ia sangat cerewet.

"Ya mungkin kau benar" sehun menuangkan wine itu digelasnya dan digelas Luhan. "Kau tahu Luhan suaramu cukup lembut tidak seperti bottom yang pernah ku temui"

Deg

Apakah penyamaranku sudah ketahuan? Secepat ini?

"Be-benarkah?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan membuatnya meneguk salivanya pelan. Sehun menatap wajahnya intens membuat Luhan salah tingkah, ia alihkan pandangannya tak mau menatap mata Sehun.

"Dan kau sangat cantik" sehun mengelus pipi Luhan membuat gadis itu menahan napasnya ia menggigit lidahnya agar tak menjerit. "Pipimu sangat mulus" lanjutnya.

Luhan mendorong dada sehun lalu agak bergeser, menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh lelaki itu.

"Ini Sehun, minumlah" Luhan memberikan gelas berisikan wine itu kepada Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan agar sehun tak membahasnya lagi.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"

"Sekitar satu tahun mungkin" saatnya Luhan jadi reporter ia sudah menunggu ini sejak lama. Mewawancarai seorang gay asli, walaupun sebenarnya dia membutuhkan narasumber seorang bottom.

"Lalu, apakah kau top atau bottom?" Luhan sengaja menanyakan hal ini siapa tahu lelaki dihadapannya ini bisa jadi top ataupun bottom. Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, apakah dia tak tahu membedakan bottom dan top? Rata-rata bottom yang melihatnya akan langsung mendekatinya lalu menggodanya.

'Bottom ini benar-benar unik' pikir sehun, sehun mengelus rambut Luhan pelan "aku top, apakah kau tidak tahu membedakannya?" Luhan hanya nyengir mendengar pertanyaan Sehun tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"You sweet" ucap Sehun mengacak surai Luhan dengan gemas.

Deg Deg Deg

Luhan memegang dadanya, apakah jantungnya sedang tak normal? Kenapa berdetak lebih cepat? Ia memang selalu menonton drama gay atau video gay yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Tapi malam ini jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat tapi kenapa rasanya lain? Luhan tak tahu jawabannya.

"Kenapa dengan dadamu?" Sehun mendaratkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Luhan, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya melihat tangan Sehun lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah sehun yang serius.

"AHHHHH" teriak Luhan panik lalu mendorong bahu sehun, ia menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya. Ia merasa dilecehkan, dada kau sudah tidak suci lagi, ucap luhan dalam hati dengan dramatis.

Bibir Sehun terbuka, tertegun melihat reaksi luhan yang berlebihan. Teriaknya benar-benar cempreng seperti perempuan. Melihat sehun yang terdiam, ia berdehem pelan merapikan rambutnya.

"Ma-maaf sehun. Aku tidak pernah disentuh seperti itu tadi"

"Kau masih perjaka?"

"Huh? Perjaka? Aku masih perawan"

"Apa? Perawan?" Sehun menatap Luhan bingung, "jika dia lelaki kenapa sebut perawan?" Gumam sehun.

Luhan baru sadar apa yang ia katakan tadi, ia memukul mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Anu sehun.. ya aku masih per-perjaka" sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, mungkin dia salah dengar karena club ini sangat berisik.

Luhan menjadi salah tingkah, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cepat ia mengambil minuman wine. 'Semoga sehun tidak memikirkan perkataanku tadi, kau bodoh luhan. Sadarlah kau ini sedang menyamar, saat ini kau lelaki, boy, man, male. Ingat baik-baik Lu'

"Lulu sepertinya dadamu sangat bidang" tubuhnya menegang mendengar bisikan Sehun. Ia melirik sehun, dapat ia rasakan hembusan napas sehun di telinganya.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Kau pasti rajin ke gym kan?" Luhan tersenyum kaku lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lulu apakah kau sudah punya kekasih?" Lagi-lagi tubuhnya menegang, ia menatap wajah tampan sehun. Selama ini belum ada yang menanyakan tentang statusnya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Lalu kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

What the.. sehun tidak menembaknya kan? Mereka baru bertemu hari ini dan mereka juga belum dekat.

Aku harus menjawab apa Tuhan?

Lagi, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, ini benar-benar jauh dari ekspetasinya datang ke club ini. Ia ditembak oleh lelaki gay di club gay. Lucu sekali.

Luhan melototkan matanya karena sehun menangkup kedua pipinya, ia melihat wajah sehun yang mendekat.

Apa yang akan sehun lakukan padaku?

Ia meremas celana jeansnya, pipinya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Oksigen sepertinya menipis, luhan sekuat tenaga menghirup udara tapi kenapa saat ini luhan sangat susah bernapas? Wajah sehun makin mendekat.

Ddrrrtt Drrtt Drrtt

"Ahh sial" umpat Sehun, sehun menjauhkan wajah Luhan dan menerima telpon sialan itu. Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sepertinya sehun menerima telepon, ia sangat bersyukur dengan telepon itu.

"Lulu.. maaf aku harus pergi. Boleh meminta nomormu?"

Mampus aku, kau sepertinya sangat sial Luhan.

...

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja, ia benar-benar tak bersemangat. Sekian kalinya ia menghembuskan napasnya gusar.

"Luhan kau baik-baik saja?" Itu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak sempat menemui luhan tadi malam karena ia tertidur lebih dulu sebelum gadis rusa ini datang.

Menganggukkan kepalanya malas, ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja.

"Luhan sebenarnya ada apa?" Kyungsoo menarik kerah seragam Luhan lalu menatap sahabatnya itu khawatir. Dia belum pernah bertingkah seperti ini.

"Kau baru menyesal karena sudah memotong rambutmu?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lemas.

"Lalu ada apa Lu?" Luhan menampilkan puppy eyesnya kepada Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Bantu aku Soo, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Makanya ceritakan padaku Lu, semalam berjalan lancarkan?" Luhan lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Lu? Ada apa?" Luhan ingin cerita kalau semalam ia ditembak lelaki gay dan ingin mencium dirinya walaupun tak jadi. Tapi ahh sepertinya ia harus merahasiakannya.

"Ada gadis genit yang menggodaku Soo" alasan yang sangat bagus Luhan.

"Apa? Pfftt Hahahaha" luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Lalu menjitak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Yaaakk jangan tertawa" kyungsoo mengelus kepalanya masih tertawa.

"kau terima saja" luhan memutar matanya malas, apakah Kyungsoo mengejeknya?

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu" ucapnya menggoda Kyungsoo

"Yaaakk" sekarang Kyungsoo yang menjitaknya.

...

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjalan sambil menikmati ice bubble mereka. Mereka habis berjalan-jalan di mall untuk mengisi waktu luangnya dan refreshing.

"Aku lelah berjalan Soo" ucap Luhan duduk di kursi yang berada di pinggir jalan itu. Kyungsoo mengikutinya duduk di sebelah luhan menatap langit yang mulai berwarna jingga itu.

"Luhan kau benar-benar aneh dengan rambut pendek itu, banyak yang mengira kita pasangan lesbie tahu" omel Kyungsoo, luhan hanya tertawa pelan.

"Bukankah itu ba-" luhan menghentikan ucapannya merogoh kantung celananya yang bergetar.

Drrtt drrtt drrt

'Nomor tak dikenal?'

"Dari siapa Lu?" Tanya kyungsoo menyeruput minuman dinginnya.

"Sebentar soo"

"Halo... siapa ini?" Ucap Luhan to the point. Ia tak suka basa-basi kalau dirinya sudah penasaran.

 _"Ini aku, Sehun"_

"Ahh Sehun" ucap Luhan canggung lalu menganggukkan kepalanya seperti orang bodoh.

 _"Lihat disampingmu Lu"_ luhan menolehkan kepalanya menuruti perkataan Sehun.

Deg

Sehun disini? Apa yang dilakukan disini?

 _"Hai Lulu"_ luhan melototkan matanya menatap lelaki yang dihadapannya, sehun berjalan kesini menghampirinya. Ah sial, seandainya ia tahu ia akan menceritakan masalah ini ke Kyungsoo.

"Hai Se-sehun" luhan dengan berat hati tersenyum kepada sehun. Untung saja ia memakai hoodie yang besar itu jadi sehun tak akan melihat dadanya. Ia tak memakai korset untuk dadanya.

"Boleh aku duduk Lu?" Luhan menggeserkan tubuhnya membuat kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya karena tubuhnya digeser oleh Luhan.

"Yaakk Luha-"

"Ada apa Soo? Apakah soo membutuhkan bantuan Lulu?" Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya sebelah menatap Luhan heran. Sejak kapan Luhan memanggil dirinya sendiri Lulu? Luhan memberikan kode pada Kyungsoo dengan mengedipkan kedua matanya tiga kali.

"Ah Lulu sama teman ya?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat asal suara yang berada di samping Luhan.

"Ah iya Sehun" kyungsoo menyingkut pinggang Luhan lalu menatapnya meminta penjelasan karena setaunya luhan tak pernah dekat dengan namja.

"Hai aku Sehun" sehun menyodorkan tangannya pada kyungsoo yang disambut dengan baik oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku kyungsoo"

"Ah maaf Sehun kami harus pulang" luhan menggandeng lengan kyungsoo lalu berdiri.

"Baiklah Lu, aku akan menelponmu nanti" luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu pergi dengan langkah cepat membuat kyungsoo kewalahan.

...

Setelah sampai di rumah, kyungsoo langsung menyeret tubuh Luhan ke meja makan dan memaksanya duduk. Menatap luhan dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu berharap gadis itu takut lalu mengatakan semuanya.

"Jelaskan padaku Lu?" Kyungsoo menarik kursi lalu duduk dihadapan Luhan. Menopang dagunya menatap Luhan yang hanya diam menunduk.

Luhan menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Dia siapa Lu?" Lagi Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Dia Sehun" jawabnya membuat Kyungsoo ingin pingsan saja, kenapa luhan hari ini sangat pintar membuat dirinya ingin menjitak kepalanya.

"Dimana kau kenal dengannya? Kau juga seperti ketakutan tadi"

"Jangan beri tahu siapapun termasuk kekasihmu juga" kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, luhan menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu mulai menceritakan siapa itu sehun, bagaimana mereka bertemu dan mengapa ia tadi seperti ketakutan.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, dan jujur ia tak bisa memberikan saran pada sahabatnya karena kasus Luhan benar-benar unik dan aneh.

"Terserah Kau saja Lu"

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya gusar, ia merogoh sakunya karena handphonenya berdering. Menatap layar handphonenya dan sekali lagi nomor tak dikenal.

"Halo"

 _"Hai Lulu"_ Luhan melototkan matanya, kyungsoo melihat luhan seperti terkejut bertanya lewat tatapan mata.

Sehun, jawab Luhan tanpa suara, kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

 _"Apakah kau sibuk Lu?"_

"Hmm tidak Sehun, ada apa?"

 _"Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan Lu? Aku akan mentraktirmu"_ luhan mengusap batang hidungnya, kepalanya benar-benar pening. Ayo berpikir luhan.

'Kalau aku jalan dengan sehun apa untungnya bagiku? Ah sehun kan gay aku bisa bertanya tentang gay. Iya benar sekali lu' Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Iya aku mau Sehun" ucap Luhan.

 _"Baiklah Lu aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh oke."_

"Tidak usah sehun, kita ketemu di mana?"

 _"Baiklah Lu, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya"_ luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mematikan teleponnya tanpa mendengar ucapan sehun.

"Ada apa Lu? Kenapa sehun menelponmu?" Tanya kyungsoo beruntun.

"Dia mengajakku jalan-jalan" ucapnya mulai berjalan menuju ke kamarnya yang diikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

"Lalu lu? Kau mengiyakannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Luhan mengangguk masuk ke kamarnya yang masih diikuti kyungsoo. Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir ranjang melihat gadis itu sibuk menyiapkan pakaiannya.

"Kenapa kau mengiyakannya lu? Apakah kau tidak takut ketahuan?"

Luhan duduk di sebelah kyungsoo lalu merangkul bahu sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu kan Sehun itu gay, dan aku butuh informasi tentang kehidupan gay" kyungsoo menghela napasnya, sahabatnya itu benar-benar stress.

Berdiri dari duduknya, mengacak surai Luhan. "Hati-hati kalau begitu lu" luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, kyungsoo sudah seperti sahabat, saudara dan juga mamanya membuat Luhan tidak merasa kesepian.

...

Mereka berjalan di sebuah supermarket dengan sehun yang mendorong troli dan luhan dengan telaten memilih bahan makanan yang akan ia masak nanti.

"Kau benar-benar pandai masak kan lu?" Tanya Sehun untuk ketiga kalinya ia tadi mengajak Lulu atau Luhan untuk makan di restoran mewah tapi dia malah menolaknya akhirnya sehun menuruti Luhan, luhan memonyongkan bibirnya lalu menatap mata sehun.

"Apakah aku terlihat berbohong?" Sehun mengacak surai Luhan karena gemas melihat aegyonya.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku hanya heran lu karena bottom-bottom yang ku kenal tak pandai masak" jelas Sehun. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya padahal fanfiction yang ia baca dan drama yang ia tonton bottom-bottomnya hebat memasak. Kehidupan rl gay dan film gay sangat jauh.

"Begitu? Sehun sejak kapan kau gay?" Sehun mengusap dagunya. Agak bingung dengan lulu, bottom yang pernah kencan dengannya tak pernah menanyakan hal seperti ini.

"Sejak senior high school. Kau sendiri lu?" Luhan mengerjabkan matanya, sehun menanyakan hal itu padanya. Ia tak tahu jawabannya karena ia normal dan juga ia perempuan.

Aku harus menjawab apa? Ah sejak kapan aku jadi fujoshi ya?

"Sejak junior high school" sehun tertawa mendengar jawabannya membuat gigi taring yang bersembunyi itu nampak dan membuat sehun imut dan tampan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau sekarang kelas berapa Lulu?" Berjalan ke arah kasir dan sehun yang mengambil sesuatu di saku belakangnya yang ternyata sebuah dompet.

"Kelas sebelas" jawab Luhan mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya dan menaruhnya di depan kasir.

"Aku kencan dengan bocah?" Gumam Sehun yang ternyata di dengar oleh Luhan.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bocah?" Luhan memukul lengan sehun bertubi-tubi ia paling tak suka dibilang bocah dan sialnya lengannya sangat keras karena otot mungkin.

Sehun tak merasakan sakit tapi ia risih karena ditatap aneh oleh orang lain, memegang tangan luhan lalu menautkan jemarinya.

Chup

Mencium punggung tangan luhan lama. Lalu mencubit pipi luhan.

"Kau sangat manis jika sedang marah" ucap sehun lalu tersenyum.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, wajahnya memanas. Luhan menatap mata tajam sehun membuatnya terpana, sehun juga menatapnya. Astaga kenapa matanya sangat tajam membuat tubuhku membeku, monolog luhan dalam hati.

"Ehem" dehem sang kasir yang merasa seperti obat nyamuk. Luhan refleks menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai dengan pipi yang memerah seperti tomat. Ia sempat melirik jemarinya yang bertautan dengan jemari sehun, bagus sekali sekarang pipinya makin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ayo Lulu" setelah membayar, mereka segera bergegas ke parkiran. Luhan berusaha melepaskan tautan jemarinya tapi sehun makin menggenggamnya dengan erat, ia tak tahan jika begini terus. Gila, jantungnya makin tidak baik sepertinya ia punya penyakit jantung dekat dengan lelaki gay ini.

Sehun akhirnya melepaskan jemari luhan lalu membuka pintu mobil mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, ia masuk dalam mobil. Setelah sehun menutup pintu mobil, luhan menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Sadarlah Lu, sadarlah" gumam Luhan.

"Hei jangan menampar dirimu sendiri Lu" sehun duduk di jok kemudi, baru saja ia ingin memegang tangan Luhan tapi dia langsung saja menyembunyikan tangannya di kantungnya. Sehun mengulum bibirnya melihat tingkah Luhan yang menggemaskan.

"Kau siap?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun meliriknya lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya membuat luhan menahan napasnya dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajah tampan sehun.

Luhan menatap wajah sehun yang makin dekat dengan wajahnya, memejamkan matanya erat, meremas celananya. Apakah sehun akan benar-benar menciumku lagi?

Sehun menarik sabuk pengaman memasangkannya ditubuh luhan.

Merasakan tidak ada yang terjadi pada bibirnya luhan membuka sebelah matanya, dan wajah sehun masih berjarak sepuluh senti dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa lulu? Mau dicium hm?" goda sehun, luhan mendorong kening sehun dengan jari telunjuknya. Sehun hanya tertawa.

"Kalau kau ingin dicium katakan saja Lu" lagi Sehun menggodanya.

"Kau menyebalkan"

...

Sehun memakan dengan lahap masakan Luhan yang benar-benar enak. Luhan sampai tertegun melihat cara sehun makan yang agak berlebihan seperti tak pernah makan tiga hari.

Sehun mengajak luhan ke apartemen yang cukup mewah menurutnya, dan luhan lagi-lagi tak menyangka jika sehun sudah bekerja dan dirinya masih anak sekolah, ia jadi takut.

Luhan menaruh segelas air di hadapan sehun.

"Sehun... bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau tahu ternyata gay? Apakah kau takut? Atau kau menyangkalnya?" Lagi luhan bertanya, ia masih penasaran dengan pria gay.

Sehun yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya melipat tangannya didada lalu berpikir.

"Perasaanku biasa saja, aku menerimanya saja dengan orientasi seksualku yang belok ini" luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Apakah kau pernah hmmm" luhan meneguk salivanya pelan, ia takut menanyakan ini sebenarnya tapi ia benar-benar penasaran. "Bercinta?" Lanjutnya dengan nada pelan.

"Tentu saja pernah Lu"

"Bagaimana rasanya Sehun?"

"Kau ingin mencobanya hm?" Lagi-lagi Sehun menggodanya.

"Ti.. tidak.. jawab pertanyaanku" luhan tentu saja menolaknya bayangkan jika ia menerimanya bisa-bisa sehun menendangnya karena dia akan tahu kalau dirinya bukan lelaki sejati.

"Hahahaha.. rasanya enak lah Lu, benar-benar sempit dan membuatku puas lagipula aku juga tidak takut mereka akan hamil" luhan merasa cukup puas dengan jawaban sehun.

"Kau sudah punya berapa mantan Sehun?"

"Entahlah lu aku tidak menghitungnya"

"Pasti banyak kan?" Luhan berdiri dan mulai membereskan piring-piring kotor. Sehun melarangnya tapi luhan yang keras kepala sekeras batu tetap melakukannya.

Luhan mulai cuci piring, ia merasa tidak sopan jika tidak melakukan apapun di apartemen sehun dan juga sehun yang membayar semua bahan makanan tadi.

Grep

Tubuh Luhan menegang, ia melirik lengan sehun yang melingkar di perutnya. Luhan menelan salivanya yang sepertinya sangat susah lewat tenggorokannya.

Deg Deg Deg Deg

Lagi jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, sehun menaruh dagu lancipnya di bahu sempit luhan.

"Rambutmu benar-benar wangi Lu" luhan menghentikan kegiatannya-mencuci piring- saat Sehun mencium lehernya membuat tubuhnya membeku.

"Se-sehun aku harus cuci piring dulu" ucapnya ia dapat merasakan keringat dingin mulai menetes dari keningnya. 'Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi jika begini terus' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah-baiklah" sehun kekeh pelan lalu melepaskan pelukannya di perut luhan, gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya lega.

Deg

Sehun mencium kepalanya, sial.. sial.. sial..

...

"Terima kasih Sehun" ucap Luhan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Tadi ia tak mau diantar pulang sebenarnya karena sehun akan tahu rumahnya ia takut Sehun akan mengunjunginya tiba-tiba.

"Sama-sama Lu" ucapnya, luhan mengangguk lalu mulai membuka pintu mobil, ia benar-benar merasa sesak dengan korset sialan ini.

Grep

Luhan melirik lengannya yang digenggam cukup erat oleh sehun. Luhan menutup kembali pintu mobil, menaikkan alisnya menatap sehun bingung

"Ada apa se-"

"Lu jadilah kekasihku" potong Sehun, menatap Luhan dengan serius.

Shit, apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"Tapi sehun kita baru kenal, kita belum dekat" ucap Luhan menolak secara halus.

"Tidak apa-apa Lu, aku tidak butuh pendekatan, aku benar-benar menyukaimu"

'Aku harus apa Tuhan' menggigit bibirnya, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Ah sehun masih menatapnya. ' sehun gay Lu, pasti dia punya banyak foto dengan bottomnya. Jadi setelah aku mengirimkan fotonya diam-diam lalu aku akan memutuskannya. Kau memang cerdas lu'

"Baiklah sehun, aku mau" ucap Luhan. Sehun tersenyum senang, lalu dengan spontan ia mengecup bibir Luhan singkat.

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya dengan ciuman yang terlalu cepat itu. Sehun melihat luhan yang terdiam itu mengacak surai luhan.

"Baiklah sayang, kau sekarang masuk hm" luhan masih terkejut karena ciuman tadi dan itu ciuman pertamanya. Tidaaaaaaaak.

Chup

Lagi sehun mengecup bibirnya dan kali ini bibirnya dan bibir Luhan menempel agak lama. Luhan masih saja terdiam setelah sehun melepaskannya.

"Se-sehun a.. aku masuk dulu" ucap Luhan lalu keluar dari mobil dengan buru-buru. Sehun tersenyum simpul melihat gelagat kekasihnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

...

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

"Halo Sehun"

 _"Baby, aku sudah menunggumu di gerbang, cepatlah keluar aku sangat merindukanmu"_ luhan menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan sehun. Sehun menunggungnya di gerbang sekolah, dan ia memakai rok? Bodoh sekali kau, kenapa memberitahukan sekolahmu huh? Luhan langsung saja berlari menuju toilet, mematikan teleponnya sepihak. Setelah jadian dengan sehun ia selalu membawa korset dan pakaian laki-laki tapi sangat aneh bukan kalau ia memakai baju biasa keluar dari sekolah.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia menghapus lipblam yang terpoles di bibirnya, menghapus maskara dengan air. Besok-besok ia akan membawa alat pembersih make up. Luhan masuk ke bilik toilet membuka seragamnya dan menutup dadanya dengan korset.

"Ugh bisa-bisa dadaku menjadi rata kalau begini terus" untung saja tadi ia olahraga jadi ia bisa memakai baju olahraga itu.

Setelah memakai baju olahraga dan celananya yang berwarna abu-abu itu, luhan kembali menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin. Perfect keluar dari bibirnya.

Keluar dari toilet dengan berlari menghampiri sehun yang duduk di kap mobilnya keren.

"Hossh Sehun maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" ucapnya terengah-engah, memegang lututnya masih mengatur napasnya karena lelah berlari.

"Masuk dalam mobil lu" ucap Sehun dengan nada dingin membuat luhan agak takut, luhan dengan cepat masuk dalam mobil sehun yang berwarna merah itu tak ingin membuat sehun makin marah.

Masih mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan, ia melirik Sehun yang duduk di jok mobil. Ia takut karena tadi Sehun bicara sangat dingin padanya, apakah ia marah karena menunggu terlalu lama? Tapi kan ia sudah minta maaf

Sudah satu menit berlalu tapi mereka masih diam membisu. Haruskah aku yang memulainya?

"Sehun apa-"

Grep

"Astaga Lu, aku sangat merindukanmu" Luhan tersenyum geli, tingkahnya seperti seorang bottom sangat manja. Ia mengelus surai Sehun. Padahal kemarin mereka bertemu kok sudah rindu?

"Aku juga merindukanmu Sehun" ucap Luhan biasa saja. Sebenarnya ia tak merindukannya, jujur ia belum menyukai Sehun. Percuma menyukainya karena Sehun gay dan dirinya adalah perempuan.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup kening Luhan lama.

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya, sial ia memang belum menyukai sehun tapi kenapa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang setiap bibir lelaki itu mendarat di wajahnya?

"Kau tidak nakal kan di sekolah tadi?" Tanya Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan sesekali ibu jarinya mengelus pipinya dengan sayang.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil membuat sehun makin gemas lalu menggigit hidung bangir Luhan pelan.

"Tidak ada yang menggodamu kan?" Luhan seketika mengingat-ngingat kejadian di sekolah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Selama ia sekolah tidak ada yang pernah menggodanya, lelaki enggan dekat dengannya karena menganggap luhan gadis yang aneh. Tentu saja saat lelaki mendekatinya ia langsung saja menanyakan pertanyaan tak senonoh(?)

"Apakah kau gay? Kau top atau bottom? Tapi melihat wajahmu kau bottom" seketika itu juga mereka menjauhi Luhan dan Luhan enteng saja karena ia belum mau pacaran.

"Sayang Kenapa melamun?" Luhan menatap wajah sehun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Seketika itu juga ia mendorong dada sehun dengan kuat hingga lelaki itu agak menjauh dari Luhan.

"Kenapa Lu?" Tanya Sehun menatap luhan dengan bingung.

Astaga Lu, ku mohon jangan bertindak aneh dulu, kau bisa tak mendapatkan foto pasangan gay eksklusif jika begini.

"Maaf Sehun"

Sehun diam lalu menjalankan mobilnya. Hening tak ada yang ingin membuka obrolan. Luhan cukup takut dengan Sehun jika sudah begini.

Mobil sudah berhenti di depan rumah Luhan dan Kyungsoo dan sehun masih mendiaminya.

"Sehun" panggilnya.

Tapi sehun masih mendiaminya, sehun benar-benar tak suka dengan sikap luhan tadi.

Menghembuskan napasnya kasar, luhan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mendekati sehun.

Ia langsung saja duduk dipangkuan lelaki itu, membuat lelaki itu terkejut dengan sikap Luhan.

Luhan menatap wajah tampan sehun, ia tahu kalau top merajuk hanya dengan ciuman, top akan melunak. Untung saja ia sering membaca fanfiction dan menonton film gay.

Jemari lentiknya menangkup pipi sang top lalu mendekati wajahnya dengan memejamkan mata rusanya.

Chup

Bibir mereka bertemu, Luhan mulai melumat bibir sehun dengan kaku karena ini pertama kalinya ia ciuman. Membuat sehun tersenyum karena dapat merasakan tubuh luhan yang bergetar dan tegang. Sehun mulai membalas lumatan Luhan itu sesekali menghisap bibirnya.

Luhan langsung saja melepas tautan mereka lalu menatap sehun dengan pipi yang merah.

"Maaf Sehun" ucap Luhan mengelus rahangnya.

"Iya sayang" kata Sehun mengecup hidung luhan.

"Kalau begitu aku turun ya Sehun" sehun meremas pinggang Luhan saat ia ingin beranjak dari pangkuannya.

"Nanti saja turunnya hm" ucap Sehun. Luhan mulai merasa was-was karena remasan dipinggangnya membuat ia ketakutan.

"Sehun" panggil Luhan.

"Ada apa hm?" Tanyanya, tangan sehun mulai turun ke bokong Luhan lalu meremasnya. Luhan melototkan matanya.

"Se sehun jangan lakukan itu" kata Luhan ketakutan. Melihat raut ketakutan Luhan, sehun jadi panik lalu ia menangkup pipi Luhan.

"Maaf Lulu, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" ucap Sehun terdengar panik.

"Janji?" Tanya luhan menjulurkan kelingking ke arah Sehun. Lelaki itu menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan raut bingung.

Luhan mengambil tangan sehun yang berada di pipinya lalu mulai menautkan jemarinya mereka.

"Sehunnie sudah berjanji jadi tidak boleh melanggarnya" ucap Luhan senang.

"Iya sayang" mengacak rambut luhan gemas.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu"

"Sebentar lulu. Kau tinggal dengan perempuan?" Tanya Sehun, luhan menggigit bibirnya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalian tidak punya hubungan apa-apa kan?" Tanya sehun sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak sehun"

"Kalau kau butuh tempat kau bisa tinggal denganku" tawar Sehun. Bagus sekali jika mereka tinggal bersama. Penyamarannya akan terbongkar dengan cepat.

"Ah tidak usah Sehun" ucapnya.

"Baiklah aku akan menelponmu nanti" kata Sehun sekali lagi mengecup bibir Luhan lalu melumatnya dengan lembut, sesekali menggigitnya.

.

.

.

"Kau baru pulang? Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat berpapasan dengan Luhan, ia baru saja dari dapur dan ingin ke ruang tengah untuk menonton tv

"Aku tadi di antar oleh Sehun" ucap Luhan, kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tunggu dulu Lu" kata Kyungsoo memegang bahu Luhan lalu membalikkan tubuh gadis itu menghadap kepadanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa dengan bibirmu Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari melihat bibir Luhan dengan jeli.

"Bibirku kenapa?" Tanya Luhan sambil memegang bibirnya.

"Kau habis ciuman kan?" Luhan melototkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, ia diam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Melihat Luhan yang hanya diam, gadis bermata bulat itu menyeret Luhan ke ruang tengah dan memaksa gadis itu duduk.

"Kau berciuman dengan Sehun kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, Kyungsoo memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba pening.

"Apa yang kau rasakan Lu berciuman dengannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya lalu mengingat kembali saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir seksi sehun.

"Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat karena ini pertama kalinya aku dicium" ucap Luhan santai.

"Kau tidak menyesal Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Begini Luhan sayang, apakah kau tidak menyesal memberi ciuman pertamamu pada lelaki yang tidak kau cintai terlebih lagi lelaki itu gay?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya mencerna ucapan kyungsoo, walaupun ia adalah fujoshi tapi terbesit perasaan ingin menjalin kekasih dengan lelaki yang ia cintai, melakukan hal-hal romantis seperti video gay yang ia lihat. Ia memang pernah iri dengan Kyungsoo karena mempunyai kekasih yang begitu menyayanginya, ya tapi ia tak selalu memikirkannya karena ia terlalu fokus dalam dunia fujoshinya.

"Entahlah soo" Jawab Luhan pelan.

"Luhan, lebih baik kau memutuskan Sehun dengan cepat sebelum terlambat" kata Kyungsoo serius sambil menepuk bahu Luhan.

"Baiklah soo" ucap Luhan tersenyum tipis, Kyungsoo langsung senyum sumringah mendengar perkataan Luhan akhirnya otak sahabatnya mulai waras.

"Tapi setelah aku mengirim foto Sehun dengan mantannya" ucap Luhan lalu lari terbirit-birit.

"Yaaaak Luhaaaan"

.

.

.

Luhan memperhatikan wajah sehun yang sangat serius saat sedang bekerja, tangannya dengan lincah bergerak di atas keyboard laptopnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di ruang tengah apartemen Sehun. Karena besok hari libur jadi Sehun mengajak Luhan ke apartemennya untuk menemaninya bekerja dan juga ia merindukan kekasihnya. Luhan terus menatap wajah lelaki itu dengan tangan yang bertumpu di sofa dan kepala yang bersandar ditangannya. Mereka duduk melantai. Sesekali mata rusa itu melirik handphone lelaki itu lalu menatap wajah Sehun lagi.

Sehun merangkul bahu Luhan lalu mengelus surai Luhan karena ia sadar kalau Luhan menatapnya terus. Pasti dia bosan karena sehun mengabaikannya.

"Sebentar lagi hm" ucap Sehun mengecup kening Luhan. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali.

"Sehun bisa aku meminjam handphonemu?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengambil handphonenya yang berada di meja.

"Ini Lulu" katanya memberikan handphonenya pada Luhan. Luhan yang ingin melepaskan dirinya pada tubuh sehun tapi tak dibiarkan oleh lelaki itu.

"Tetaplah seperti ini, aku jadi bersemangat bekerja jika kau ada disampingku terus Lu"

'Astaga penggombal sekali' gumam Luhan dalam hati.

Chup

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan lagi lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya, Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun lalu bersandar pada dada bidang itu. Ia mulai membuka handphone lelaki itu dan membuka galerinya.

Ia mengernyitkan alisnya saat tak menemukan apapun di handphone Sehun. Tidak ada foto sehun dengan kekasihnya hanya foto tentang pekerjaan.

'Ugh siaal'

"Sehun kenapa galerimu kosong?" Tanya Luhan to the point.

"Apa maksudmu sayang?" Tanya Sehun tapi masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa tidak ada fotomu dan mantanmu Sehun?" Tanya Luhan langsung ke inti membuat Sehun bingung karena biasanya orang-orang akan marah jika masih menyimpan foto mantannya tapi kenapa lulu? Ah kekasihnya benar-benar unik.

Menutup laptop itu lalu meletakkanya di meja, lalu menggendong Luhan membuat Luhan memekik kecil.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana Sehun?" Tanya Luhan panik sesekali menggoyangkan kakinya meminta untuk diturunkan.

Chup

"Diamlah" ucap Sehun setelah mengecup singkat bibir Luhan.

Menendang pintu dengan pelan lalu mendekati ranjang itu, meletakkan tubuh Luhan dengan hati-hati. Sehunpun ikut naik ke ranjang memeluk tubuh Luhan seperti guling lalu mengambil handphone dari tangan Luhan. Ia mulai menyalakan video di handphonenya ingin merekam momennya dengan Luhan.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Hai semua, ini adalah kekasihku" kata sehun pada kamera, lelaki itu menyelipkan tangannya pada leher Luhan sehingga lengannya menjadi bantalan.

"Sehuuuun hentikan" ucap Luhan masih menutup wajahnya.

"Wah kekasihku ternyata malu" Sehun masih berusaha melepaskan tangan itu dari wajah Luhan. Luhan masih setia menutupi wajahnya.

Chup

Sehun mengecup tangan itu bertubi-tubi membuat Luhan refleks melepaskan tangannya.

"Wah lihat wajah kekasihku sangat imut bukan?" Ucap sehun pada kamera, kembali luhan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Melihat kekasihnya yang sangat malu itu ia segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyimpan handphone itu di sebelahnya. Ia memeluk Luhan seperti guling lalu mengecup surai luhan bertubi-tubi.

Luhan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya karena ingin menghentikan kegiatan sehun-mengecup rambutnya- ia pun memalingkan wajahnya

Chup

Tiba-tiba bibir sehun mendarat di bibirnya membuat tubuhnya menegang, sehun dengan semangat mengecup-ngecup bibir Luhan lalu melumatnya sebentar. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, menatap sehun sebentar lalu memukul dada Sehun.

"Hei jangan marah begitu sayang" kata Sehun memeluk Luhan seperti guling lalu mengecup kening Luhan dengan sayang.

Luhan memilih diam karena merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Sehun dengan malu-malu ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sehun membalas pelukannya.

"Ughh Sehun aku tak bisa bernafas" ucap Luhan susah payah. Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Luhan.

"Aku bisa memberimu nafas buatan" kata sehun menggoda Luhan. Luhan agak memonyongkan bibirnya mendengar godaan Sehun.

Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan, menatap mata Luhan. Luhan yang cepat salah tingkah itu memilih menatap ke dada bidang sehun walaupun lelaki itu memakai baju.

"Lulu tatap aku" Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar kekasihnya menatapnya. Luhan menatap kedua bola mata Sehun.

Deg

Deg

Deg

'Sehun sialan, kenapa matanya sangat indah?'

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap sehun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan lalu mulai mengecup bibir itu. Luhan membulatkan matanya karena bibir Sehun yang benar-benar lembut. Sehun mulai menggerakan bibir itu lalu menghisapnya.

Luhan meremas baju Sehun pelan, lalu membalas ciuman Sehun ragu-ragu.

Sehun segera melepas ciuman itu lalu tersenyum, ia mengelus pipi luhan lalu mengecup kedua pipi itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu" ucap Sehun sungguh-sungguh.

Luhan tak tahu harus menjawab apa perkataan Sehun, jika ia mengiyakannya bukannya ia berbohong? Tapi kalau ia bilang tidak bukankah ia menyakiti hati Sehun?

"Aku mengerti Lu" sehun mengecup kening Luhan. Dan luhan masih diam, agar tak merasa bersalah ia mengecup kilat bibir Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Sehun"

"Apa hm?" Tanya Sehun mengelus-ngelus surai Luhan dengan mata terpejam. Luhan memperhatikan wajah tampan Sehun yang terpejam itu, kenapa rasanya sangat tenang menatap wajah itu?

"mana fotomu dengan mantanmu?" Sehun membuka matanya lalu mencubit hidung Luhan gemas.

"Kenapa hm?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya" kata Luhan menautkan jemarinya.

"Ada di laptop, aku mengantuk sayaang" ucap Sehun memeluk Luhan erat lalu menyandarkan wajahnya di dada Luhan yang tertutup korset itu.

"Lulu aku sangat suka bersandar di dadamu sangat empuk" lanjutnya

'Tentu saja empuk itu payudaraku' ucap Luhan dalam hati.

...

"Aku pulang" ucap Luhan lesu, ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya dengan kyungsoo. Membuka pintu itu lalu melihat ranjang yang sudah rapi itu lalu membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang.

"Oh kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan pakaian khas rumahan. Luhan langsung duduk dan melepaskan korset itu di dadanya. Menghela napas lega ketika korset itu sudah di lepasnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Luhan. Luhan dengan lemas menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu putuskan sekarang Lu" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak bisa begitu soo, aku harus mendapatkan foto itu. Jika aku memutuskannya itu akan sia-sia dan juga pasti dia akan bingung karena tanpa sebab aku memutuskannya"

Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar, ia benar-benar takut dengan apa yang akan menimpa Luhan. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi? kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya menepis pikirannya yang negatif.

...

"Makannya pelan-pelan Sehun" kata Luhan memberikan segelas air pada Sehun, sehun akan selalu makan dengan lahap jika memakan masakan Luhan.

Sehun mengambil air minum itu dan meminumnya setelah itu ia tersenyum puas. Karena masakan Lulu selalu jadi juara di lidahnya dan lulu yang selalu jadi juara di hatinya. Mereka sedang makan siang bersama di apartemen Sehun karena Sehun yang libur dan Luhan yang sudah pulang sekolah karena guru sedang rapat tadi jadi pulang cepat.

"Ohh Lu sebentar" Sehun yang melihat sesuatu di bibir Luhan memajukan tubuhnya lalu menghapus noda saus di bibir Luhan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Luhan tersenyum tapi senyum Luhan langsung luntur saat Sehun menjilat ibu jarinya yang terdapat saus dari bekas bibir Luhan.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

'Kenapa dengan jantungku? Dan perutku kenapa rasanya sangat geli? Seperti ada yang bergerak di perutku' luhan masih menatap wajah tampan sehun dengan bibir yang agak terbuka.

'Kenapa wajah Sehun sangat bersinar hari ini? Dan kenapa ia sangat tampan? Apakah sekarang aku ah tidak mungkin tidak mungkin'

"Sayang?" Tanya Sehun mengibaskan tangannya di wajah Luhan.

Chup

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, Luhan yang merasa sesuatu pada bibirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap wajah Sehun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan gilanya, ia meneguk salivanya pelan tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup dekat dengan Sehun.

"Ma-maaf Sehun aku harus pulang dulu" ucap Luhan lalu lari terbirit-birit tanpa mendengar ucapan Sehun dulu.

...

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan bingung karena gadis itu hanya melamun dan mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya tanpa berniat memakan makanan lezat itu.

"Luhan kau kenapa?" Tanyanya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap wajah kyungsoo. Sudah limapuluh kali Sehun menelponnya tapi ia tidak berani mengangkatnya entahlah ia tidak tau alasannya. Rasanya sangat gugup.

"Kyungsoo bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin"

"Tungguu" Kyungsoo mengebrak meja lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya menatap wajah Luhan intens.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan memundurkan wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada lelaki gay itu?"

Deg

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ten tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya"

"Iya kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya tapi wajahmu tidak perlu memerah" luhan melototkan matanya lalu menagkup pipinya dan berlari meninggalkan kyungsoo.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Bibir yang berkomat kamit mengatakan 'tidak mungkin jatuh cinta aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya'

"Luhan bangun" ucap Kyungsoo menarik selimut itu dengan kasar dan mengecak pinggang melihat Luhan yang tampak kacau.

"Ada apa soo?" Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Sehun datang"

Luhan yang mendengar nama sehun langsung saja bangun lalu mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo."benarkah? Benarkah? Jangan berbohong"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong" kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar. Luhan langsung saja berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menutupi dadanya dengan korset.

...

"Sehun ada apa?" Tanya Luhan lalu duduk agak berjauhan dengan sehun.

"Kau kenapa Lu? Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya meremas jemarinya.

"Ma-maaf aku tadi sedang makan jadi tak sempat menjawab telponmu" Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Kau membuatku khawatir sayang" mengelus surai Luhan sesekali mengecup keningnya.

Jantung Luhan lagi-lagi memompa dengan gila, tapi pelukan sehun sangat nyaman. Ia tersenyum tidak apa-apa jika ia memang jatuh cinta pada Sehun, ia akan mengatakan sebenarnya pada Sehun secepatnya.

"Ayo kita ke club"

Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan menginjakkan kakinya di club ini, suasananya masih seperti waktu ia pertama kali ke club ini. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum tipis, di tempat inilah mereka pertama kali bertemu dan di tempat ini juga sehun menembaknya walaupun ia belum menerimanya pada waktu itu.

"Luluu" panggil seseorang. Luhan langsung saja menegakkan badannya dan menatap jaehyun.

"Hai jaehyun" jaehyun tersenyum sehingga lesung pipinya tercetak jelas di pipinya.

"Kau datang sendi-"

"Tidak, dia datang bersamaku" kata seseorang lalu merangkul bahu luhan mesra. Jaehyun tersenyum tipis lalu meninggalkan meja Luhan dan Sehun.

"Dia siapa lulu?" Tanya Sehun terdengar tidak suka. Lulu a.k.a Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun. Ia sangat senang sehun cemburu berarti Sehun sangat mencintainya.

"Hanya kenalan sayang" ucap Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya ini pertama kalinya Luhan memanggilnya sayang dan juga ini pertama kalinya Luhan menciumnya.

"Disini tidak?" Ucap Sehun menunjuk bibirnya. Luhan tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Sehun lama menyalurkan perasaannya.

"Sehun aku ingin ke toilet dulu" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mengacak surai Luhan.

"Jangan lama-lama" yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

Luhan mulai memasuki toilet yang lumayan sepi walaupun diisi oleh dua orang. Ia memasuki bilik toilet dan memperbaiki korsetnya.

Setelah dari toilet ia menghampiri mejanya dan Sehun tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengerjabkan matanya lalu mengucek kedua matanya bahwa yang ia lihat itu salah.

Dapat ia lihat sehun dan mantannya yaitu baekhyun duduk dipangkuan sehun berciuman bahkan tangan sehun memegang pinggang Baekhyun meremasnya.

Deg

Sakit, kecewa, marah itulah yang ia rasakan semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

Dapat ia rasakan setetes cairan bening menetes di pipinya. Ia berlari meninggalkan tempat itu tak ingin melihat kejadian itu lebih lama lagi. Pasti mereka akan melanjutkannya ke ranjang.

Luhan jatuh duduk di trotoar karena sepuluh menit berlari nafasnya putus-putus karena lelah. Lelah berlari dan lelah menangis. Ia memeluk lututnya dan mulai menangis sesegukan, kenapa jatuh cinta rasanya sangat sakit? Bukankah orang bilang jatuh cinta itu indah dan menyenangkan. Sepertinya mereka berbohong.

"Berhenti menangis Lu" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Luhan menghapus air matanya tapi air matanya masih menetes juga.

...

"Luhan kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat melihat penampilan sahabatnya yang kacau.

"Kenapa sangat sakit soo?" Tanya Luhan dan kembali air matanya menetes.

"Sshh ssshh" Kyungsoo mengelus surai Luhan lalu membawa sahabatnya ke kamar. Ia membaringkan tubuh Luhan lalu ikut tidur di sebelah sahabatnya.

"Soo" ia memeluk kyungsoo dengan sangat erat dan menangis dengan derasnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengelus punggung gadis itu agar tenang.

...

Kyungsoo menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Luhan dan suhu tubuhnya panas. Luhan sepertinya sakit karena lelaki gay itu.

"Kau sakit Lu, aku akan bolos dan merawatmu" luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu, hari ini ada ulangan kau harus ke sekolah" kata Luhan dengan suara khas orang sakit.

"Tidak Lu, aku ak-"

"Kau pergi saja soo" Kyungsoo menghela napas lalu turun ke dapur, ia mengambil air hangat menaruhnya di wadah. Berjalan menuju kamarnya ia meletakkan wadah itu di meja dan mengambil handuk. Mencelupkan handuk itu di wadah dan meletakkannya di kening Luhan.

"Baiklah aku akan ke sekolah dan selesai ulangan aku akan pulang, kau jangan banyak bergerak kau tidur saja Luhan. Mengerti?" Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat luhan yang mulai tidur. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Luhan.

...

"Bodoh sekali kau soo ternyata ulangan kimia di jam terakhir" menghela napas gusar. "Semoga Luhan tidur sampai aku pulang"

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh" gerutunya sambil berjalan ke gerbang dengan langkah cepat. Bel pulang telah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sehun berdiri di gerbang. Berdehem pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya sampai rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat melewati sehun sesekali melirik lelaki itu.

Grep

Kyungsoo melototkan matanya saat lengannya di genggam erat oleh Sehun. Menarik napas pelan lalu menatap wajah Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Mana Lulu? Aku sudah menelponnya tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya"

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Dia adalah kekasihku" Kyungsoo berdecih dan menatap tidak suka lelaki itu.

"Kekasih? Kau membuat sahabatku menangis dan itu yang kau sebut kekasih" Sehun mengerjabkan matanya mencerna perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas lalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Sehun berdiri di depan Kyungsoo menutup jalannya.

"Aku harus cepat pulang, dia sedang sakit" kata Kyungsoo seperti membentak efek emosi.

"Lulu sakit?"

"Ya ini semua karena kau brengsek" kyungsoo langsung saja berlari meninggalkan sehun dan langsung naik taksi meninggalkan Sehun.

Setelah sampai rumah ia langsung berlari ke arah kamar mereka, tanpa melepas kaos kakinya. Ia dapat melihat Luhan yang masih tertidur tapi bibir yang pucat khas orang sakit.

"Astaga Luhan" Ia langsung mengambil handuk yang jatuh di dekat luhan lalu turun ke dapur sambil membawa wadah itu. Memanaskan air sebentar agar air itu hangat dan setelah itu ia menaruhnya di wadah. Tak lupa juga ia mengambil segelas air agar luhan tak dehidrasi.

Setelah itu ia kembali ke kamar dan mulai memgompres Luhan. Tak lupa juga membantu Luhan bangun sebentar untuk minum.

"Sebentar ya Lu aku akan buatkan kau bubur" Kyungsoo mulai membuka kaus kakinya dan kembali lagi ke dapur tak sempat mengganti seragamnya. Ia mulai membuatkan bubur untuk Luhan sesekali ia memikirkan keadaan sahabatnya. Bukankah berlebihan dia sakit hanya karena lelaki? Ya mungkin begitu karena ini pertama kalinya luhan jatuh cinta.

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar bel berbunyi. Ia lalu mematikan kompor karena buburnya sudah matang lalu menghampiri pintu.

Cklek

"Mana Lulu?" Tanya Sehun terdengar panik dan khawatir. Kyungsoo langsung saja menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Tok Tok Tok

Bunyi ketukan pintu yang keras itu tak ia pedulikan. Nanti juga lelah sendiri.

"Kau kira aku akan pulang. Aku akan menunggunya. Biarkan aku bertemu dengan lulu" kyungsoo menulikan telinganya dan membawa bubur itu ke kamarnya.

Kyungsoo menaruh bantal di kepala ranjang dan meletakkan tubuh Luhan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Sudah baikan" katanya masih memejamkan mata.

"Kyungsoo bel berbunyi dari tadi, mungkin ada tamu" ucapnya menatap kyungsoo sayu.

"Ck biarkan saja. Nanti sehun akan pulang"

"Apa? Sehun disini?" Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar. Kenapa hari ini dia bodoh sekali harusnya ia tak mengatakannya.

"Iya Lu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan dia masuk soo" kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Lu kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya lagi"

"Aku mohon, aku ingin bertemu dengannya" Kyungsoo menatap wajah sahabatnya yang pucat tapi kenapa harus memasang wajah melas.

"Baiklah baiklah" Kyungsoo meletakan bubur itu di meja lalu menghampiri pintu itu.

'Semoga Luhan memutuskannya segera'

Cklek

"Masuklah, luha- eh lulu mau bertem-" belum selesai Kyungsoo berbicara Sehun langsung saja masuk dan mulai berjalan ke sana kemari.

"Dimana kamarnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ikut aku" kyungsoo mulai berjalan duluan dan sehun yang mengekor.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar yang berwarna coklat itu. Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu. "Lulu di dalam dan waktumu hanya tigapuluh menit" sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai membuka itu.

"Sayang" panggil Sehun pelan lalu menghampiri Luhan yang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia duduk di kursi lalu menyentuh kening kekasihnya.

"Kau panas, ayo kita ke rumah sakit" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu sehun" ucapnya. Luhan lagi-lagi mengingat kejadian kemarin itu. Lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu kembali datang menyerang hatinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya sehun?" Tanyanya dengan air mata yang menetes.

"Apa maksudmu lulu?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Kau kembali menjalin kasih dengan baekhyun. Kenapa kau melakukannya? Jika kau tidak sayang padaku lagi kau bisa memutuskanku tapi jangan seling-"

"Husshh" Sehun langsung saja memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang lemah itu. Luhan ingin memberontak tapi karena tubuhnya lemah karena sakit jadi ia pasrah saja.

"Aku tidak selingkuh yang kemarin kau lihat itu salah paham sayang" melepaskan pelukan lalu menangkup pipinya.

"Kemarin itu baekhyun datang menghampiriku dan mengatakan menyesal telah memutuskanku dia ingin kembali padaku tapi aku menolaknya"

"Lalu kenapa kemarin kau berciuman?" Tanya Luhan air matanya masih menetes.

"Dia langsung saja duduk dipangkuanku dan menciumku paksa aku berusaha mendorongnya tapi entah kenapa dia sangat kuat"

"Tapi kenapa kau meremas pinggangnya seakan kau menikmati ciumannya" Sehun tersenyum dan sekaligus merasa bersalah membuat kekasihnya sakit hati.

"Aku memang meremasnya tapi aku meremasnya sangat kuat bahkan aku mencubitnya. Jika bukan karena itu mungkin baekhyun akan 'memakan bibirku' terus"

"Kau jahat sehun" kata Luhan tapi memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat.

"Kau yang lebih jahat membuatku menunggumu sampai jam tiga di club" Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menatap sehun sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?" Sehun memutar matanya malas.

"Kau tidak mengangkat telponku sayang" Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan gemas. Gadis yang menyamar jadi lelaki itu hanya nyengir.

"Lulu"

"Iya sehun" Luhan menatap mata Sehun lalu meneguk salivanya pelan karena merasa Sehun sangat tampan hari ini dan ia merasa gugup dekat dengannya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu aku tidak mungkin selingkuh" kata Sehun serius sambil menatap mata Luhan lalu tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat. Menyatukan kening mereka dan hidung yang saling menempel.

"I love you" Sehun memegang dagu Luhan lalu mulai mencium bibir mungil kekasihnya. Luhan menaruh tangannya di sekitar leher sehun.

Sehun hanya menempel bibirnya di bibir Luhan mengelus dagu kekasihnya yang terasa hangat itu. Melepaskan ciuman itu lalu memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat. Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo mengintip di celah-celah pintu dan menghela napas kasar.

"Luhan harusnya kau memutuskannya" gumamnya lalu menutup pintu.

...

Luhan langsung masuk ke apartemen mewah sehun. Setelah mendapat sms dari sehun kalau lelaki itu tak bisa menjemputnya karena sakit. Tenang saja Luhan sudah mengganti tampilannya menjadi lelaki macho dan setelah berbaikan dengan sehun suhu tubuh luhan dengan cepat menurun. Membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan melihat lelaki itu hanya menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia menyentuh kening sehun dan panas.

"Sebentar sehun" kata Luhan lalu berjalan ke dapur lalu mengambil air hangat untuk mengompres sehun setelah sudah mengambil air hangat ia kembali ke kamar dan mengompres kening sehun dengan sapu tangan milik jaehyun.

"Sepertinya kau sakit karena kemarin kau menciumku padahal saat itu aku demam" kata Luhan, sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Lebih baik aku mengambil sakitmu daripada melihatmu sakit" Luhan tersenyum lalu naik ke atas ranjang. Masuk ke dalam selimut dan cukup terkejut karena sehun hanya mengenakan bokser. Dengan jantung yang kembali berdetak dengan kencang ia memeluk tubuh sehun yang terasa hangat.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengecup kening kekasihnya dan ia sangaaat ingin mencium bibir kekasihnya tapi ia tak mau kekasihnya sakit lagi.

Dan karena rasa kantuk akhirnya sehun mulai tertidur, Luhan menumpukan kepalanya lalu mulai mengelus surai Sehun dan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya, lalu mengecup bibir sehun sekilas. Lalu memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat dan ikut mengarungi mimpi.

Luhan dapat merasakan sesuatu yang mengusap wajahnya membuat ia kegelian, membuka matanya sebelah dapat ia lihat sehun tersenyum manis padanya. Lalu sehun mendaratkan bibirnya di sekitar area wajah Luhan bertubi-tubi.

"Eunggh sehun hentikan" ucapnya lalu memeluk sehun dengan erat. Sehun mengelus rambut pendek luhan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya di telinganya.

"Aku lapar sayang" bisiknya di telinga Luhan tak lupa meniupnya pelan membuat luhan menggelinjang.

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya lalu mengusap kedua matanya. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening sehun dan luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Syukurlah demammu sudah turun" tiba-tiba sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan lalu menyandarkan pipinya di dada Luhan.

"Iya ini semua karenamu sayang" Luhan mengecup kening sehun lalu melepaskan pelukan Sehun karena ingin memasakan sesuatu Luhan.

Merenggangkan badannya saat turun dari ranjang dapat ia lihat jam menempel di dinding kamar sehun sudah pukul delapan dan ia tertidur sekitar lima atau enam jam entahlah.

Ia pun berjalan ke dapur dan mulai memasakan sesuatu untuk Sehun yaitu bubur.

"Semoga sehun suka" gumamnya ketika masakannya sudah matang dan menyajikan bubur itu di meja makan.

Grep

"Wah masakan istriku sudah jadi" kata Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang membuat luhan terkejut tapi bukan pelukannya tapi panggilan sehun lah yang membuatnya terkejut.

"I-istri?" Tanya Luhan. Apakah sehun sudah kembali ke jalan yang lurus? Apakah sehun akan menikah dengan wanita?

"Kenapa hm? Jika kau lulus sekolah nanti aku akan menikahimu"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Be.. benarkah?" Sehun meletakkan dagunya di bahu Luhan lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja, ya mungkin pernikahan sesama jenis masih dilarang disini jadi kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan di Thailand"

Jleb

Luhan merasa dihempaskan ke dasar bumi, sakit sekali mendengarnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengatakan semuanya pada Sehun lalu sehun akan meninggalkanya? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tak siap jika sehun sudah meninggalkannya.

"Sehun makanlah dulu" kata Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun yang terlalu senang mengecup pipi luhan lalu duduk.

Seperti biasa Sehun akan makan lahap jika makanan itu adalah buatan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum tipis menatap sehun makan.

"Sehun" panggilnya.

"Ada apa hm?"

"Bagaimana jika ada orang yang membohongimu seperti memalsukan namanya dan tidak memberi tahu nama aslinya padamu?" Tanya Luhan dengan jantung yang berdegup dengan lambat.

"Aku paling benci dengan pembohong. Lebih baik orang itu jujur padaku daripada aku tahu dari orang lain" Jantung Luhan berdenyut sakit mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Ah begitu" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa Lu? Apa ada orang yang membohongimu?"

"Tidak apa-apa sehun" katanya pelan.

"Aku harus pulang sehun aku tidak ingin membuat kyungsoo khawatir" Luhan mulai berdiri dari duduknya diikuti oleh Sehun.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu, kau istirahat saja" kata Luhan. Sehun akhirnya menuruti perkataan sang kekasih lalu mengantarnya sampai pintu depan. Luhan tersenyum lalu memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat.

"Hati-hati ya sayang" ucap Sehun, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pulang dulu" kata Luhan lalu mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Luhan berjalan di lorong apartemen itu dengan suara sepatunya yang bergema di lorong.

Memasuki lift dan menekan lantai dasar tapi ia tak sendiri dapat ia lihat pasangan kekasih yang saling berpegangan tangan lalu menatap pasangan kekasih itu membuat mereka risih.

"Bagaimana jika kekasihmu menipumu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba membuat mereka terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku akan marah tapi aku akan mendengar penjelasannya dulu jika alasannya tak masuk akal aku akan meninggalkannya" kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum menatap kekasihnya sebentar lalu menatap Luhan.

"Begitu, terima kasih" jawab Luhan lalu keluar dari lift.

Berjalan di trotoar dan menatap langit malam yang ditemani bintang berkelip dengan indah.

Menghela napas kasar lalu menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gumamnya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Setelah sampai rumah ia langsung berjalan ke arah kamarnya lalu mendapati kyungsoo yang sibuk belajar.

"Kyungsoo" panggilnya membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Ada apa Lu?" Tanyanya fokus menatap buku tebalnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus mengatakan semuanya atau menutupinya dan meninggalkan sehun?" kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap wajah sahabatnya.

"Kau sanggup meninggalkan sehun?" Luhan merasakan matanya memanas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat seandainya waktu dapat diulang ia tak akan melakukan ini tak akan pernah menjalani hubungan dengan sehun.

"Terus teranglah pada sehun, katakan semuanya. Lebih baik jujur walaupun itu menyakitkan untuknya luhan" kata Kyungsoo mengelus rambut sahabatnya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya" Ucap Luhan lalu melepaskan pelukannya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan pikirannya.

...

Sudah seminggu Luhan menghindari Sehun, ia hanya membalas pesan sehun sekenanya dan tak pernah menjawab teleponnya atau menemuinya. Ya, Luhan masih dilema ia ingin mengatakan semuanya tapi ia tak ingin sehun meninggalkannya. Tapi jika ia terus membohongi sehun itu akan membuat dirinya tersiksa karena Sehun hanya mencintai Lulu bukan Luhan.

Saat ini ia duduk di atap sekolah sendiri sambil berselancar di sosial media, jam pulang sudah berbunyi sejam yang lalu. Saat tangannya bergerak di atas layar handphonenya ada satu judul artikel yang membuat tubuhnya membeku.

"Cinta Dilandasi Dengan Kejujuran" gumamnya membaca judul artikel itu. Ia meneguk salivanya pelan lalu membaca isi artikel itu.

Ia pun berdiri dan tangannya bergerak di atas keyboard mengetik sesuatu dengan jantung yang berdegup dengan kencang.

To : Sehun

Temui aku di taman XXX

Setelah pesannya terkirim ia langsung menuju taman itu tak ingin membuat sehun menunggu.

...

Sudah dua jam Luhan menunggu di taman itu, beberapa kali ia menyapukan tangannya di bajunya karena tangan yang berkeringat. Ia sangat gugup.

Drrrtt Drrt Drrrt

Luhan menahan napasnya saat nama sehun terpampang jelas di layar handphonenya tangannya pun menggeser icon telpon yang berwarna hijau itu dan menempelkan ditelinganya.

"Halo Sehun"

 _"Maaf terlambat sayang, aku tadi ada rapat penting. Kau dimana?"_

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun" jawabnya. Dapat ia lihat tubuh tegap Sehun yang membelakanginya dari jarak empat meter saja ia dapat menebak bahwa itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Aku di belakangmu" lanjutnya, dapat ia lihat sehun membalikkan badannya dan seakan mencari dirinya.

 _"Aku tidak melihatmu"_

Piip

Luhan memutuskan panggilannya sepihak lalu menghampiri sehun yang tampak kebingungan.

"Sehun" panggilnya pelan.

"Sayang aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu" ucap Sehun langsung saja lelaki itu memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat.

Luhan tersenyum mungkin ini adalah pelukan terakhir dari sehun.

Sehun melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup pipi Luhan dan menatap kekasihnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, dan sehun langsung memasang raut bingung dengan alis yang naik sebelah menatap luhan bingung.

"Kenapa kau memakai rok lulu? Apakah kau ikut cosplay?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bahkan kau menyumpal dadanya agar berisi" kekeh Sehun pelan melihat tonjolan di dada kekasihnya.

Luhan menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" kata Luhan.

"Apa itu?"

Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang ia meremas roknya. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya Lu.

"Sebenarnya namaku Luhan bukan Lulu"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun tak mengerti

"Dan aku bukan laki-laki aku adalah seorang perempuan"

Deg

Sehun membelalakan matanya tak percaya mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

"Ja... jangan bercanda Lu"

"Aku tidak bercanda" Sehun manatap kedua bola mata hitam Luhan dan mencari kebohongan disana tapi nihil hanya keseriusan saat ini yang terpancar di mata Lulu.

"Awalnya aku ke club gay karena ingin melihat-lihat pasangan gay lalu kau datang dan kita kemudian dekat. Kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada hari kita pertama bertemu. Aku yang terlalu dibutakan dengan dunia fujoshi sampai nekat menjalin hubungan denganmu agar aku bisa mendapatkan fotomu dengan mantanmu tapi yang ku lakukan ternyata kesalahan besar karena aku jatuh cinta padamu"

Tes

Setetes air mata menetes dipipinya. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun" lanjut Luhan dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Sehun tertawa dengan keras mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

"Apakah aku terlihat bodoh dimatamu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan yang menunduk itu tak berani menatap wajah Sehun. Pantas saja waktu pertama bertemu luhan selalu melalukan hal yang aneh dan juga ia tak pernah melihat tonjolan di celana Luhan dan pantas saja dia tinggal berdua dengan perempuan.

"Tatap ak n" ucap Sehun menekan nama 'luhan'. Luhan langsung saja menatap wajah sehun yang menampilkan ekpresi datar.

"Maafkan aku sehun" ucap Luhan dengan sesegukan.

Menarik napas pelan lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu Lu" ucap Sehun.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa menerimaku Sehun?" Tanya Luhan.

"Maaf Luhan kau adalah perempuan dan aku pria gay. Aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan ini lagi" kata Sehun.

"Terima kasih untuk kebohonganmu Lu" lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan luhan seorang diri. Luhan jatuh duduk ditaman itu dan menangis dengan deras. Kenapa cinta pertamanya sangat tragis? Kenapa ia harus terlahir sebagai perempuan? Kenapa? Ia memukul-mukul dadanya karena rasa sakit yang menyesakkan dada.

Sehun berjalan terus tak berani menengok kebelakang. Air matanya menetes dengan kasar ia menghapus dengan punggung tangannya. Sangat sakit dibohongi oleh orang yang telah ia cintai.

Akhirnya hubungan mereka pun selesai hari ini, walaupun mereka sama-sama saling mencintai tapi Sehun tidak semudah itu mencintai seorang gadis. Ia tak bisa.

THE END

Gaje banget ya? I know hahahaha

Jangan lupa review sayang /muach/


End file.
